Spirited Away2
by sakura bunny
Summary: It’s been 5 years since, Chihiro, has seen the spirit world and doesn’t remember anything. Until now…Chihiro has been having the same dream, in it there’s a boy begging her to go to the spirit world. 2 weeks later she walks down a familiar road an
1. Default Chapter

Spirited away #2  
  
Beginning chapter  
It's been 5 years since, Chihiro, has seen the spirit world and doesn't remember anything. Until now.Chihiro has been having the same dream, in it there's a boy begging her to go to the spirit world. 2 weeks later she walks down a familiar road and finds an abandoned theme park. She finds Haku is in big trouble and now must fight to find him again. Sakura_Bunny: okay okay I'll get on with da story now. 


	2. Dreams are just dreams aren't they?

Spirited Away#2  
  
Chapter 1,  
Dreams are just dreams.aren't they?  
  
Chihiro was at school working on her math. "Math is so hard.I'll never get it." She said annoyingly. When her friend Hero came up to her and said, "No it's not really you just have to know multiplication.Gees, Chihiro, you act like a baka." Chihiro looked up and gave "the death glare" and said, "I'm not a baka." Their teacher Mrs.Tategami interrupted them "Chihiro, Hero, is there anything you would like to say to the class?" They both looked up and shook there heads. Just as Mrs. Tategami was writing a math problem on the white board when the bell rang. "That's it for today just do pages 200-20."  
  
Chihiro packed up her backpack and walked out of the school doors and sighed. "School is so tiring." She said walking towards her bike. She put took off her key and unlocked her bike, got on it and was about to go when the most popular guy walked up to her. "Hi, Chihiro, do you want to go to the movies with me?" Chihiro thought for a moment and answered, "I'll think about it, see you tomorrow." She rode off.  
  
"MOM I'm home." She said entering to door. She set down her backpack and herd no answer. I wonder where they are. Chihiro thought to herself. She walked upstairs to her room. She opened the door to her room, and sat on her bed. Maybe they went to a store or something? She thought quietly. She waited for awhile and feel asleep  
  
------Dream------  
"Who..who are you?" She asked the boy. "Chihiro.you must help me.the entire spirit world is in danger." The boy said "Spirit world?" she replied, "What do you mean Spirit world?" "Please she's trapped me you must help." He said again holding her hand. "Okay.I'll help you, how do I get there?" She said with a sweat drop coming down her face. "Let your heart decide which path to take." He said. And Chihiro woke up and whispered "My heart?"  
  
Sakura_Bunny: Well how did you like it it's my first ever fan fiction so. it's not that good. 


	3. The same boy appeared for round 2

Spirited Away#2 *~!*~!*~*!~*!~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!*~!*~!*  
Gomen! I forgot to update I'm so dearly sorry! But umm.I'll try to update some more kk!  
------Previously------ "Okay.I'll help you, how do I get there?" She said with a sweat drop coming down her face.  
  
"Let your heart decide which path to take." He said.  
  
And Chihiro woke up and whispered "My heart?"  
  
Chapter 2,  
The same boy appeared for round 2  
  
The next day Chihiro was making her lunch when her friend knocked on the door. "Coming!" Chihiro shouted out. She put down her knife and walked to the door, and opened it and said, "Hi Her..." Hero stormed though the door and shouted "How could you. How could you turn down a date with Robby?" Chihiro replied with a sigh, "Just tell him no, it's that simple."  
  
Chihiro decided to change the subject and said, "I had this dream.there was a boy who said he needed my help.I don't know what to do help him or. not." Hero thought for a moment and said, "I...I don't know what to do." Then the phone rang. Chihiro answered it a said, "Hello? Oh hi yes she's here...huh? You want her to come home.ok. Bye."  
  
She set down the phone and silently walked back to Hero. She was going to tell her that her mom wants her home but before she could say it she was gone. Chihiro sat down on the couch flipping though the channels. "500 channels and nothing to watch." She Sighed and put the remote down.  
  
A little while after the boy appeared but this time she wasn't sleeping,  
  
"Chihiro..."  
  
She looked up and saw a boy from her dream 'I-I must be dreaming...' "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Help." Was his brilliant response  
  
"At least tell me who you are!?!" she screamed out loud.  
  
"Haku." he reposed (A/N sorry if I spelled it wrong) "Haku.that's your name." she was cut off by his screaming "HELP!!! Sen. Your are only hope! The back road!" Screamed a young woman's voice.  
  
She suddenly remembered the back road that this woman was talking about. "I- I remember now.am I suppose to go there?"  
  
The boy named Haku nodded and disappeared  
  
Chihiro ran to the window and saw that odd road that no one went in and out ever. 'I'm so confused.'  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!* HAHA!!! I love that Cliffhanger!!!! I won't leave yeah hanging like last time BAWHAHAHAHA!!!! Anyways till then..  
  
SEE YA!!!! 


End file.
